Friction
by Domomomo
Summary: In retrospect, this might have been Romano's fault. Spain/Romano.


_wOW I totally forgot to reupload this. SO HERE YOU GO, GUYS. ENJOY FROTTAGE PORN._

In retrospect, this might have been Romano's fault.

Not that he could help it, though; things just happened to get in the way of where he was walking!

…Okay, maybe he was just a _bit_ clumsy. But that had nothing to do with the situation he found himself in. The situation he found himself in was Romano sprawled over Spain because he had been walking over to him and _someone_ (France, Germany, Veneziano, or even Spain himself, that jackass) had planted that stupid shoe _right inside_ the entryway, for the sole purpose of tripping him. Why else would it be there?

"Geez, Roma, are you okay?" Spain looked up at Romano with concern, putting his hands on Romano's hips (It was practically their default position whenever the two were in close proximity, probably some sort of habit from all the times they fu_okay not having those thoughts while laying on Spain_). Then Spain propped his legs up so his feet were flat on the floor.

And his thigh rubbed directly against Romano's crotch.

As he was having thoughts about Spain fucking him.

This was not a good situation to be in.

Spain quirked an eyebrow as he observed Romano's face steadily grow more red, his posture rigid and expression one of utmost embarrassment. He was utterly confused, but when he felt Romano subconsciously rub himself against Spain's thigh once, twice, three times, it occurred to him that Romano, stubborn, uptight Romano, was…

"Romano, are you… are you _humping_ my leg?"

Instantly, Romano's whole body froze, his eyes wide for a moment before a nervous glare painted his features. "What? H-Hell no! That's stupid, why would I even do that?" He tried to push himself off of Spain as fast as he could but Spain held him in place, a smile blooming on his face.

"It's okay!" Spain reassured. "I just didn't know you were so frisky when you got home from meetings."

"I'm not!"

"I don't mind, though." Spain pulled Romano's head down so he could give him a light kiss. "You're so cute, just being on top of me, grinding against me."

Romano averted his gaze, looking anywhere but at Spain, who had a mischievous grin on his face that Romano couldn't bear to see. He should have been paying attention, he realized, because Spain pushed his leg up further, sending fire through Romano's body with the new pressure. Romano couldn't keep himself from yelping in surprise at the unexpected action (there was no arousal mixed in, none at all, that would be stupid and would imply that Spain was turning him on because he _wasn't_), his glare venomous when he turned back to Spain. He wasn't even remotely hard, but the situation was taking a turn he didn't quite like.

…Well, he didn't _want_ to like it.

"Quit it, bastard! Just let me go!"

"It's okay, it's just you and me. No one's watching."

"_You're_ watching! That's the problem!"

"Can I help it if you're being so sexy?" Romano's blush deepened, a feat Spain thought impossible, and he looked so torn. Spain rubbed comforting circles with his thumbs on Romano's hips. "Don't worry, just let go."

"But I don't—"

"Romano."

Romano huffed. "Fine." Closing his eyes, Romano took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He opened his eyes, fixing his eyes on Spain's chest, and began to move.

At first it was just minute, almost imperceptible shifts, but as Spain smiled that loving smile and continued to murmur soothing words, Romano's movements became more bold. This wasn't something they had done before –Romano had never even _thought_ about doing something like this—but the way Spain's face took on a reddish hue and Romano's own face burned, he felt more confident in his actions. He gave an experimental roll of his hips and his cock twitched at the sensation, clearly enjoying the slight friction against Spain's thigh.

Romano's self-awareness was quickly abandoning him, hips moving forward and back in an uneven tempo. He shakily braced himself over Spain with his arms, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't quell the noisy grunts and groans that fell from his lips. His erection was now at its full size, straining to escape the confines of his slacks as Romano's thrusts grew more and more frantic. It was with a final moan of Spain's name that Romano came, his muscles drawing taut, then going lax as he landed on Spain's chest with a thump.

"Dammit," he breathed, his hips jerking a little as the last vestiges of his orgasm filtered out. "My pants are ruined."

"You could take them to the cleaners," Spain suggested.

Romano scoffed. "Yeah, as if I'm bringing jizz-stained slacks to the dry cleaners. You owe me a new pair."

Spain wasn't sure how Romano not wanting to get the pants dry-cleaned meant Spain had to buy him new ones, but he didn't care that much. His mind was elsewhere. "Hmm. Before that though, wanna help out Boss now?"

A puzzled expression claimed Romano's face before he processed the switch in topics, as well as the bulge now pressing against his thigh. Satiated enough to comply, Romano let his hand drift down, confused yet again when Spain held his wrist.

"No, sit on my lap." Spain guided Romano to where he wanted him to be, Romano now seated on Spain's groin as Spain himself continued to lay on the floor, looking very pleased with the arrangement. The hardness that had been rubbing Romano's thigh was now rubbing against Romano's ass, sending a wave of tingles up his spine as the blush on his cheeks grew more prominent. Smiling that same smitten grin, Spain took Romano's hands into his, lacing their fingers together. "Ready?" Romano could do nothing but nod, and that was all Spain needed.

Eyes fixed on Romano's face, Spain rocked his hips up against Romano, and when Romano began to grind down onto him, Spain knew he wouldn't last. He pulled away one of his hands so he could tug Romano down for a kiss, tongues fighting against each other as he maintained his thrusts, both hating and loving the friction his denim jeans provided. He much preferred the softness of Romano's ass to the coarse fabric of his pants. All too suddenly Spain reached his climax, breaking away from the kiss as he emptied himself.

He felt Romano's free hand running through his hair as he asked, voice tired yet hopeful, "Wanna continue this upstairs?"

"Best idea I've heard all day."


End file.
